


Jute and Silk

by SoloShikigami



Category: Undertale
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Kedgeup, M/M, Sacrum Lacing, Shibari, Subspace, trust exercise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:02:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23657302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoloShikigami/pseuds/SoloShikigami
Summary: Edge had agreed to help Sans with his trust issues. They take another step as Edge introduces Sans to sacrum-lacing and subspace.
Relationships: Papyrus/Sans (Undertale)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 75





	Jute and Silk

**Author's Note:**

> Written for SinnyChild, January 2018

Sans trembled as he lay on his front. He wanted to pull a corner of the blanket he was lying on to cover himself, but not because he was cold. His hands twitched as he tried to figure out what to do with them; it felt too vulnerable to leave them at his sides, and it was uncomfortable to fold them under his head. Eventually, he just settled having them by his head, gripping at the blanket.

Edge stood watching as Sans tried to make himself comfortable and couldn’t help a look of sympathy at the smaller skeleton. It had taken him weeks to get Sans to relax and trust him enough to be fully unclothed in front of him. It wasn’t that Sans had body image issues, which Edge first thought since he and his own brother were so similar, but instead it was a matter of trust.

If there was any other skeleton monster that understood issues with trust, it was Edge.

But trust was necessary, and Sans needed to trust Edge while he was in his world, as it was going to be the only way he could survive.

“How are you feeling?” Edge asked.

“I’m fine.”

The reply was partially murmured into the blanket.

“You know that will not suffice,” Edge said. “Why are we doing this?”

Sans took a breath and Edge could tell he was trying to keep his voice from being shaky. It didn’t really work.

“Because I have to trust you,” he said. “I want to trust you.”

“Why?”

“Because I want to survive.”

“And?”

“Because I love you, and you love me, and trust is our sacred bond.”

Though Sans had repeated these words many times over the past few months, the sincerity was still ever-present in his voice, even despite his nerves now.

“Yes, I do love you, and you love me, and trust is our sacred bond,” Edge murmured. He reached down to caress the back of Sans’ skull and was pleased that he didn’t flinch. “The nightmares returned, didn’t they?”

“Yeah.”

“Why did you not tell me?”

“I was going to.”

“But I found out before you could.”

He felt Sans cringe at the somewhat accusatory tone in his voice. He continued to stroke his skull soothingly.

“I know you are sorry. I do not believe you kept it from me on purpose. That is why this evening, as we previously discussed, we are going to do a bit of a trust exercise. Hopefully, this will not only strengthen our bond, but perhaps some time in subspace might relax you for a bit.”

Sans began to tremble. They had discussed subspace, what it was and what it felt like, and the idea was foreign enough for Sans to make him uncomfortable, but he was also curious. He didn’t like the idea of being in an impressionable state; it sounded like a loss of personal control, which he was very reluctant to give up. However, that was the whole point of the trust exercises between him and Edge.

“It’ll be okay,” Edge said, leaning down to nuzzle the side of Sans’ skull. “You remember your safe-words?”

“Yeah, still using red, yellow, and green.”

“Good boy.”

Edge continued to stroke the back of Sans’ skull, waiting for the trembling to subside a bit before moving his hand to rub the back of his neck. He waited again until Sans grew more still, then moved down to his shoulders. Edge kept going down Sans’ body, staying in one area until he relaxed a bit more, until he reached his sacrum.

On the corner of the mattress was some jute cord. He picked it specifically for this particular play session; while sacrum lacing was usually best with a more silken cord, he knew that this had more of a chance achieving the goal.

The massage had relaxed Sans, but also made his bones more sensitive. Edge could feel the hum of magic through his bones, on the edge of forming fleshier bits to play with, but in order to do the lacing, it was important to not bring Sans to that point.

Edge’s sharp fingers played along his tailbone, making him squirm, then gasp when the tip of a finger started playing with the holes that the rope would soon be laced through.

“How are you feeling, Sans?” Edge asked.

“G-green,” came the soft but sure reply.

“Good to hear.”

Edge unwound the rope, taking the one end and, without much ceremony or warning, pushing it through one of the sacrum inlets.

Sans cried out in surprise.

“Sans?”

“Green, just surprised. I didn’t expect it to feel so… weird.”

“No? Well, weird won’t do.”

Edge pulled the rope through a little quicker. He could see Sans gripping the blanket.

“Breathe,” Edge reminded him.

Sans nodded, and Edge continued to pull the rope through but didn’t bother to be too gentle. He knew the area was incredibly sensitive and could only imagine that it was causing Sans a high level of discomfort, if not downright pain.

It would be a good buildup, as the inlets were only more sensitive the closer to the end of the tailbone they were

Edge pulled the rope across and through the adjacent inlet. Sans squirmed under him, small whimpers escaping.

“Cry, if you need to,” Edge said, pulling the rope through at a steady pace. “Or call red.”

“No way,” Sans grunted, gripping the blanket tighter.

“As you wish.”

Edge pulled at the other end of the rope and held them up to make sure they were even, pulling up on the bone, and even sliding the rope a little between the two holes.

“Ghk!” Sans’ throat closed over the shout of pain.

Edge looked at him carefully, but he neither saw nor heard a sign that Sans wanted him to stop, so he continued.

As Edge went along, Sans twisted the blanket in his fists. The pain was mounting quicker than he expected, and the burning sensation made it feel like his entire lower half was on fire. Edge had done sacrum lacing on him before with a very lovely silk cord that was both red and blue, and that was when they discovered that it was a bit of a painful activity for Sans, but he could tolerate it fine with the silk cord.

The jute was more challenging to take. It was traditional in shibari, Sans was told, but it felt harsh on the surface of his bones. Being laced through one of the most sensitive areas on his body was telling him how rough the material really was.

Edge pulling at the rope and squeezing his sacrum with it wasn’t helping much either.

The pain was building, though, and Sans was beginning to wonder how much more he could take or if he should call out his safe-word, when suddenly, the pain faded. It didn’t just up and disappear, but it began to recede, and to a point, maybe it was even feeling good?

Then he began to feel… not sleepy, no, that wasn’t the right word, but it was a relieved sort of feeling. His body felt relaxed and loose, his hands finally stopped nearly tearing the blanket, and he felt almost giddy.

What was going on?

Edge had been keeping a close eye on Sans and noticed when he stopped being so tense and watched his hands drop. He leaned over a bit and put a hand on Sans’ shoulder.

“Still with me?” Edge asked.

“Yeah.”

“Status?”

“So green right now.”

Edge moved forward a bit more to look into Sans’ eyes. His eye-lights were a little larger, his face seemed relaxed, he looked almost drunk, and Edge figured it wasn’t too far from the truth.

Sans had most definitely hit subspace.

“Okay. I’m almost done back here.”

Edge didn’t really see the point in finishing the tie; it wasn’t going to be comfortable when Sans got out of subspace. He took out the ties, keeping the discomfort up enough to keep Sans in his current state but careful enough to not leave any rope burns worse than they already were going to be. That was inevitable.

“Sans, I’m going to turn you over,” Edge warned before putting his hands on his little lover.

“Okay.”

Edge helped Sans roll over onto his back, leaning down to kiss him deeply, wrapping one arm around him as the other hand started stroking his body.

“Sans, you can talk to me about anything,” Edge murmured, running his fingers along the small ribcage.

“I can talk to you about anything,” Sans parroted, knowing this was what Edge wanted him to do.

“You can talk to me about anything at any time.”

“Anything, anytime.”

“You are never a bother to me.”

“Mmmmnnnn…”

“Sans.”

A small sigh, then a small, soft gasp as Edge made his sharp fingertips dance along Sans’ spine.

“Say it, Sans.”

“I’m not a bother.”

“Very good, love,” Edge leaned in to kiss him again. “I love you.”

“I love you, too.”

Edge locked him into another deep kiss as his free hand continued to explore, the other cradling the small body close to his. He knew where to touch, Sans’ magic forming as he expected, wrapping his long fingers around the thick rod and gently stroking him.

“I trust in you, I want you to trust in me,” Edge murmured.

“I trust you, Edge, with my life,” Sans breathed, moving into the strokes.

“I want you to also trust me with your burdens,” he said. “I want you to tell me what bothers you as much as what pleases you.”

Edge’s hand moved faster, bring small, pleased gasps and cries from Sans.

“I will, I will,” Sans panted, moving his body against Edge as much as he could.

“I wanted you to promise me.”

Edge knew how Sans felt about promises and rarely asked him to make them, but this was going to be a testament to who they were to one another.

Sans’ eyes had closed at one point, and when they opened, Edge almost gasped. One of Sans’ eyes were a deep blue, and was shaped into a heart.

Edge had no idea that Sans had the magic, much less the ability, to do it, and it was beautiful and enchanting

“I promise,” Sans whispered, leaning up to kiss Edge again.

Edge increased his speed and squeezed Sans a little harder, swallowing his whimpers until he broke out with a cry as warm magic covered Edge’s hand.

“Good boy, Sans, I’m so proud of you,” Edge murmured, slowing his strokes but keeping the movements until Sans’ cock stopped twitching in release. “You are absolutely stunning, Sans, thank you.”

They cuddled together for a few moments, Edge only moving when his magic-covered hand began to feel cold. Sans groaned and held onto him tighter.

“Come on, let’s get in the shower,” Edge said gently.

Sans made another protesting noise, but it was lost in a wince as Edge picked him up.

“Are you okay?”

“Tail’s a little sore.”

Edge nodded, careful to not jostle Sans too much as they went into the bathroom.

The shower was nice, calming, though a little tricky as Sans wasn’t able to balance on his own. Edge washed his sacrum carefully, Sans leaning heavily against him.

“Does it hurt?” Edge asked.

“It’s not comfortable, to be honest.”

“I’m not surprised. I’ll put some medicine on it when we get out.”

Edge dried off Sans and carried him downstairs to the living room. He had a clean set of clothes, the tube of medicine, some more blankets and pillows waiting for them. He helped Sans lay down and applied the medicine – Sans didn’t even shudder – then he covered the area with a towel, and then tucked a blanket around Sans before dropping a kiss on his skull.

“Stay warm. I’m going into the kitchen to get our snacks. Don’t move.”

“Y’know I love doin’ nutthin,” Sans slurred.

“Lazybones.”

Edge was gone only briefly, as he had anticipated everything and did not want Sans to be by himself any longer than absolutely necessary while he was still in the state he was in. He picked up a waiting bowl of cheese crackers, a chocolate bar, and a tall glass of water and went back to the living room.

“How are you?” Edge asked, setting down the items.

“Mmm, good, hungry,” Sans murmured.

Edge chuckled, sitting back on the couch and pulling Sans up so he was sitting up and cuddled against Edge’s side. Edge grabbed the remote to the television set and turned it on. He set it up to play one of Mettaton’s movies, one of his weaker ones in Edge’s opinion, but Sans said that it was the one most like the one back in his dimension and it was comforting. As the movie played, Edge fed Sans the crackers and water. He kept constant contact with him, making sure the blanket was tucked securely and keeping him warm.

“You still with me, Sans? Or did you fall asleep?” Edge asked when they were about halfway through the movie.

There was no answer, so Edge figured Sans had fallen asleep. He put the bowl aside and reached across him to pull him in closer when he felt something wet on his arm.

Edge looked down at his arm, puzzled for a moment, but then he felt Sans heave in a breath and he started to sob.

“Sans? Speak to me, darling,” Edge said, leaning down to look at his face, wiping away a tear with his thumb.

“J-j-just h-hold me, p-please,” Sans said through hitching breath.

“Of course.”

Edge readjusted so that Sans sat across his lap, the little arms wrapping around Edge’s chest as Sans buried his face into the other’s ribcage. Edge rocked Sans a little as he cried, rubbing his backside and waiting. Sans calmed after a while, but he still said nothing.

“I need you to talk to me, Sans,” Edge murmured.

“I’m trying,” Sans said quietly. “I, I feel like an idiot.”

“Why?”

“For being so… emotional. You must think I’m weak, a waste of time…”

“You know damn good and well that isn’t true. I love you Sans, emotions and all. It’s also very normal when you begin to drop. I’m here for you, no matter what you need.”

Sans finally looked up, fading streaks of pale blue were running down his cheeks, his eye-lights looked a little hazy, but his smile was there, if not particularly firm. Edge smiled and wiped away the streaks before leaning down to kiss him.

“You’ll be all right, Sans, you know I’m here to take care of you.”

“I know.”

Sans moved so he was sitting up in Edge’s lap. Edge gently held Sans’ face in his hands, looking deep into his eyes before dropping gentle kisses under his eyes, along his cheekbones, before kissing him gently on the mouth.

“Listen, Sans, I am very concerned about you,” Edge murmured, pressing his forehead against Sans’. “I’m not happy about your nightmares coming back.”

Sans put his hands over Edge’s, which were still on his face, and sighed.

“I know,” he said after another quiet moment. “I’m not really happy about it, either, and I’m not sure what triggered them this time.”

“We worked really hard to help you through them when you first arrived. It is very important that you tell me immediately when they begin, I don’t care if you have to wake me up in the middle of the night for it.”

Sans sighed, but he found a moment of appreciation. Edge was keeping his usual anger out of his voice and the tone lowered, knowing that Sans couldn’t take it and would shut down completely if he was too harsh, though he was being firm which made Sans inwardly flinch. Still, his soul warmed, grateful for the self-control his lover was showing.

“I, I’m trying. It’s just really difficult.”

“I know, love, I know,” Edge kissed his forehead. “You know that anything and everything I do is for your benefit, right?”

“Yeah.”

“All right. We will continue to work on it, but for now, we’re going to relax and get you back to normal.”

“Sounds good,” Sans snuggled into Edge, pulling the blanket up around them both. “Hey, Edge?”

“Yes, Sans?”

“I love you.”

“I know.”

“Mmm…”

“Nyeh, heh, heh, I love you, too.”

“Good.”

The two continued to watch the movie and eventually they both dozed off on the couch, snuggling in each other’s arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Like what you read? Please check out my social media for more fun!  
> [ My Tumblr](https://soloshikigami.tumblr.com/)  
> [ My Twitter](https://twitter.com/SoloShikigami)


End file.
